About Legacies
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: Every family has its secrets. If you're lucky, those secrets will remain buried, but sometimes they come out. And when that happens you better be prepared. Thank God, Sam and Dean are well aware of that. [Sam x OC]


Hi there!

This is my first supernatural fanfic and I hope that you like it. The story is settle in season 8.

Enjoy it ;3

* * *

"I've got a really bad feeling about this Sammy" said Dean for the fourth time since they hit the road in the morning. Sam just decided to ignore him as he focused his attention on the newspaper's sheet. It was about all the estrange abductions and murders in the area of Salem that had taken place last month.

At first sight, it seemed that were-wolves, vampires, ghosts, demons and other kinds of supernatural things were making a very creepy and bloody party with the people in there. Hell, they didn't even bother to cover their trace. So far, there were ten murdered people, another five missing plus a dozen of strange things.

"Hey, you're listening to me?" said Dean moving his hand right in front of him.

"Yeah, right. So, as far as I can tell, our best option would be going to this antiques shop where the last two victims disappeared"

"All right, sounds like a plan to me" Something that always amazed Sam, was how little his brother needed to begin a hunting.

* * *

"It's getting worse Crys" said Evelyn as her friend got into the shop. And without even letting her say a word, she grabbed her friend and pulled them both behind the counter.

"Jesus Eve, what's wrong with you?" demanded Crys once she was seated on the chair.

"This, is what's wrong with me" replied her as she took off the scarf she was wearing.

"Shit! What's that?" she exclaimed, her voice thick with interest as she looked the fine yet intricate design her friend had in the neck. It seemed to go from behind her ear and down the spine.

"That's exactly what I thought this morning, when I woke up in the middle of the freacking forest" she muttered with a break in her voice.

"Wait, you're telling me that you just woke up with a tattoo in the forest?" she said torn between concern and amusement.

"Oh no, don't you dare to look at me like that" she warned her seeing the grin in her face "I swear I didn't do a thing"

"I'm sorry honey, but that sounds like a wild night to me" she was having a good time making her friend blush.

Eve was not that sure. She remembered being in her apartment, listening to music and then going to bed. But somehow, between that and the morning she decided to go nuts and tattooed her neck and back.

"Okay, anyway I came to tell you that Cathy; you know, the one that works at the café and had..."

"Crys, to the point" she cut her friend in before she could tell her the whole story of the woman.

"Yeah, right, sorry. So she told me that this morning, she heard two guys in black suits that looked like federals, talking about all the things that have been happening in here lately" her eyes were wide open like an owl's.

"So...?" she wasn't sure of what her friend was waiting for.

"So, that means that things are getting serious. It's exciting, right?" she was pretty sure that victim's families did not think the same, but her friend had always been a little...well, special.

Eve heard the doorbell and turned to meet whoever had entered into her shop. However, she saw no one standing there.

"Morning ladies" said a deep yet soft voice from one of the shop's corner.

"Damn it" Eve cursed under her breath turning to where the voice came from. She shut her eyes trying to calm down before facing her new customer. "I'm sorry sir, you gave us quite a scare" she smiled at him with what she hoped was a gentle smile. She was still a little freaked out.

"That was never my intention ma'am" he said with a thick Irish accent and a sly smile. He started to wander around the shop, eying every single thing in it.

"Could I help you with something?" she asked politely, unable to get closer. Even though there was no reason, the man gave her the creeps.

"I'm sure you could _álainn" _he said grinning and staring at her as if she was edible. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again breaking the estrange atmosphere. She exhale the air she hadn't realized was holding and moved towards the counter avoiding any kind of eye contact with the man.

Behind her, Crys was still speechless. She heard a soft cough making her rise the head and facing two men in black suits.

"Am, hi. How can I help you?" Eve said once she found her voice. She looked behind them but the strange man was gone.

"Miss, you're all right?" said one of the suits. Eve shifted her gaze towards the men and tried to put on a smile.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"We are from the FBI" said the tallest one pulling out an ID "Agent Donovan and this is my partner, agent Morgan" she nodded not really sure why they were here.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind..."

"Evelyn, but call me Eve"

"Right, Eve. So could you tell us something about this two guys?" said agent Morgan handing her two photos. She grabbed them and tried to focus on their faces, but she was blank.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember seeing them" she gave them the photos back. " Is there anything else you'd need?"

"No, thanks but if you remember anything, give us a call,will you?" said agent Donovan giving her his card contact.

They were heading to the door when he turned to look at her and said "Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Sure..." she was totally clueless.

"Have you seen any strange thing lately?" his eyes narrowed.

"What?!" she said her voice raising up a little. She couldn't help but raise her arm to cover the tattoo. "Am no, no of course not" her voice almost trembling.

"Right, sorry never mind. Have a nice day" They both slipped out of the shop leaving Eve and Crys confused.

"Well, that was weird" her friend said. She couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

Once inside the car, Sam and Dean headed to the motel they'd be staying till the case was solved.

"So...what do you think?" said Dean without taking his eyes off the road.

"To be honest, I don't know" said Sam frowning "She seamed to be a little nervous"

"Yeah, she looked like Bambi before being eaten by the Big Bad Wolf"

"Dude, you're mixing films" said Sam amused.

"What?" said Dean looking confused.

"Never mind. Did you see the tattoo on her neck?" asked Sam trying to remember if he had seen it before.

"No, I was a little freaked out by the dolls" said Dean faking a shudder "Why, did you recognized it?"

"No it's just that I think I've seen it, but I can't remember where"

"Right, so what do you want to do?" asked Dean once he had parked in front of the motel. He shrugged unable to think of plan. "Okay, why don't you take the things out of the car and I'll check in?"

Ten minutes later, they were reading all the clippings from the newspaper and trying to connect the victims.

"There's nothing in here" said Dean sounding frustrated.

"Well, we could always call-" started Sam, but his brother cut him in

"No. We're not gonna call Garth" said Dean. Sam coughed a little to cover a laugh.

"Just saying"

"Okay well, you know what? We'll figure this out, on our own" after that, they both returned to their papers hoping to find something.

It was already dark when they gave up and agreed to go to have some dinner. They were discussing where to go when the car's lights lit someone.

"Hey, did you see that?" said Sam turning over to see through the window.

"Wasn't it Bambi?" said Dean confused and reversing with the car "What's she's doing in here? Taking a walk?"

"Without shoes?" said Sam once they were closer "I doubt it" they saw the girl heading to the woods and decided to follow her. When they reached the end of the road, they got out of the car and started to chase her quietly.

The woman seamed to be wearing a white nightgown and as Sam said, no shoes. And even though it was November, she didn't seem to notice the fresh air.

"You think she's a sleepwalker?" whispered Dean.

"I don't know, maybe. I can't see if her eyes are shut" replied Sam. Few minutes later, the girl stood in the middle of a clearing where there was a little bonfire already glowing.

"This is getting even more interesting" said Dean.

Suddenly, the woman started to swing around the fire. The gentle yet seductive movements were leaving Sam breathless. It was almost like a tribal dance. She seamed to be in trance and Sam found himself unable keep his eyes off her. But then she fell to the floor. They both came out from behind the trees they had been hiding.

"Is she unconscious?" asked Dean behind him. Sam checked her pulse and exhale in relief.

"Yeah, I think she fainted" replied Sam before lifting her in his arms. She felt warm and soft against him.

"Let's get out of here, okay? We'll take her to the motel" said Dean concerned. Sam nodded and then headed back to the car carrying the girl. She would have to explain a lot of things in the morning.

* * *

So this was the first chapter and please tell me if you have liked it and if you found any kind of mistake. English is not my first language :D

And for those who wonder what the strange man told Eve here is the answer:

álainn- beauty/ pretty (kind of a nickename)

Bye n_n


End file.
